Various types of educational card games exist. Some of these are referred to as question and answer games and others are referred to as vocabulary or teaching games. However, none of the existing card games are directed to words or phrases and the corresponding slang language that is used to describe these words or phrases.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game that uses common words, phrases and expressions to test competing players knowledge of slang language, particularly English slang language.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card type game uses both keyword and response cards and that can be adapted for other game categories, such as for vocabulary usage.